euralefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Death Cults
In Dwarven society, the principle religion is a form of hero worship attentive to great dwarves of the past. Such heroes are known for their triumph in combat, or great tasks accomplished for their clan. The heroes themselves tend to be fairly ancient, being anywhere from several to several dozen generations dead (in dwarven years). Only a handful of such legends exist, and individuals tend to gravitate to one or more of them as a guiding hand in their lives, a benchmark by which to measure themselves and others. The truly faithful devote their lives to the worship of such beings, emulating them as best they can, spreading their dying words, and converting others to their veneration. Conflict between the followers of different heroes is unusual, but some rivalries do exist, particularly for cults who are growing quickly and those in decline. It is highly unusual for a non-dwarf to belong to one such cult, but has been known to happen in the past, with mixed results. Structure The cults themselves are loosely organized, but tend to have some kind of geographic pattern to them. In particular, members of a particular cult concentrate most heavily around the burial site of their chosen hero, and near monuments and markings left in his honour or thought to be left by him. They also congregate in major cities to stay in touch with more of their fellow dwarves and spread the word. In each of these capacities, they tend to have communal residences for members of the cult, but nothing overly ornate. Usually little more than sleeping quarters with a mess, lavatory, study, and perhaps even an archive. There is no formal hierarchy, but there are individuals whose word and opinion carries more weight. Seniority is usually the greatest deciding factor in disputes, but reaching a consensus is usually not difficult. Domains of Influence Dwarven Heroic Cults share a common theme of ancestral worship and veneration. For this reason, they all work the same way with regard to the selection of domains. Clerics of a Heroic Death Cult select one domain from a list common to all cults. They are then assigned the second domain based on which hero or legend their cult worships. The domains common to all cults are as follows: *Earth - All dwarves dwell of the earth, and it is a patron to them. They are more in tune with the foundations of the world than any other race, and its magics come naturally to them. *Law - Dwarven society is one of rigidity and tradition. The dwarven mind, itself, is wired to uphold basic concepts and principles hammered deeply into it at childhood. *Repose - The cults seek to bridge the gap between the living and the honoured dead. This is a sacred duty not many have the ability to undertake. The Cult of Ahk-Khard Alignment: Neutral Good, Domain: Creation Ahk-Khard was always known for his boistrous nature, generosity, hospitality, and incredible intuition. A brewmaster by trade, he toiled away for decades making the finest ales the dwarves of his era (and some would say, of any other as well) had ever known. Not many of his original brews have survived the two-hundred years since his passing, but his techniques and methods have revolutionized the brewing industry. Perhaps more significantly, however, he contributed greatly to the perpetual war against the cave trolls that dwell below and around dwarven holds. He is credited with the invention of alchemist's fire, a potent chemical that ignites and burns when subjected to a combination of open air and physical trauma. It has been a prized tool in the dwarven arsenal of war, ever since, though that Ahk-Khard's openness and brilliance are the true gifts he had to offer the dwarven race, and that the various brews and tonics he created are merely the product of such ingenuity. The cult dedicated to Ahk-Khard has only one major place of congregation, the dwarven hold of Keshk, located in the northern part of Taberland. This is where the brewmaster lived, worked, and where his body was ultimately laid to rest when he passed from the world. The cult has no particular bent towards alchemy or brewing, though to their frustration, it is mainly what Ahk-Khard is remembered for by the general populace. The cult encourages the exploration of new methods and crafts, prizing innovation above all else, but this philosophy is often poorly received by the traditionally conservative culture of their race. The Cult of Dargoon Alignment: Neutral, Domain: Strength Like in most of Eurale, might is highly prized among dwarves as political power and security of life and livelihood often is mandated by the ability to make war, which favours the strong. Dargoon was a warrior of fairly recent history who is said to be among the strongest dwarves to have ever lived. He is often recorded as being loud, boastful, and even egotistical, speaking highly of his own strength and prowess. He fought in many battles against a wide variety of ffoes in his long career as a soldier, and none in particular stand out, though they are all highly impressive and contain tales of near-supernatural feats of strength. Stories are told of Dargoon casting boulders at his enemies and casting his enemies down upon boulders. He is said to have encouraged his fellows to take on demanding regiments of exercise to build and maintain a powerful physique, one worthy of the high reputation of his people. His cult is spread widely over the whole of dwarven lands, massing at the many battle-markers and memorial sites that Dargoon is said to have fought at. Unfortunately, it is not known where Dargoon was interred, as his body was lost in the same great battle that claimed his life. For this reason, there is some debate within his cult about possible resting places, though nothing conclusive has ever been established. The cult itself is frequently involved in the military, a place where their strength and fitness is put to the best use, and where they are best able to encourage this quality in others. The Cult of Ekser Alignment: Lawful Neutral, Domain: Rune The great magician Ekser was one of the most skilled and studious dwarves of all time. People from all walks of life, even non-dwarves, would travel many leagues to sit with the great scholar of Tuksk. He is described as being serious, solemn and highly attentive to everything around him. Discipline was the order of the day, every day, when living and working with Ekser. He was also an accomplished mage, having mastered the arcane arts over many decades in his long dwarven life. His greatest accomplishment in this regard, and indeed in general, was the discovery and invention of Rune Magic. Since it's discovery, it was implemented by most dwarven militaries, and is well-known for its potency in sustained conflicts. The cult of Ekser is one of the less diplomatic of the death cults. It doesn't tend to attract many new members as most of its existing followers tend to be highly cloistered. It is stationed mainly in the region around the great school and library of Tuksk, a dwarven hold, where Ekser did most of his work. His grave is also visited on occassion, but his study and collections are the remains that most faithful are primarily interested in. The cult is usually not very active in most respects, but is a well-respected academic institution.